<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>café dates by bdzwil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064865">café dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil'>bdzwil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaeyoung and heejin want girlfriends. hyunjin and tzuyu work at a café.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>café dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"who's your date?"</p><p>heejin and chaeyoung were seated at the corner of the cafe. they were waiting for their dates this afternoon.</p><p>the two, unfortunately, single women planned their dates at the same setting most of the time. at their shared dorm, they kept whining about not having a girlfriend. heejin came up with the idea of going to blind dates set up by their friends or by the internet. the duo decided that it was a good idea to do so at the same time to ensure their safety incase their dates turned out to be murderers or catfishes that turned out to be men.</p><p>"it's a girl named ryujin"</p><p>heejin looked at the girl's profile on her phone to check if she was saying the name right.</p><p>"yours?"</p><p>"this girl, her name's somi"</p><p>chaeyoung remembers the tall girl who asked for her number at the club.</p><p>coincidentally, both of them looked at their watches at the same time. fifteen more minutes left before their dates arrive.</p><p>both of them stood up and faced each other.</p><p>"good luck bro"</p><p>"you too bud"</p><p>they did this handshake they've had ever since they were in elementary school. heejin ends it with a dab.</p><p>"never do that again"</p><p>"i do not know why i did that"</p><p>they met like how most childhood kids would. little heejin saw little chaeyoung painting the school walls once and instead of telling on her, she joined her. ever since their talk in the office with their parents and the principal, they were attached by the hip.</p><p>the two girls head to different tables they told their dates to meet them at. the best friends made sure they were still in each other's view to glance at each other every now and then.</p><p>meanwhile, tzuyu was placing back a cake in the display case and hyunjin was staring off god knows where.</p><p>"what the hell are you looking at?"</p><p>"look at those weirdos, they've been doing this handshake for 30 seconds already"</p><p>tzuyu takes a brief look at what hyunjin was referring to. there were two small girls performing this strange handshake at the corner of the café. one of the girls was cute tho.</p><p>"funny right? they've been here a few times and they did the same thing before parting ways"</p><p>the taller of the two looks at the baker laughing her ass off.</p><p>"why are you even here? aren't you supposed to be finishing up the glazes at the back?"</p><p>hyunjin raises her arms up in defense.</p><p>"hey, you were supposed to help me with that"</p><p>"you can do that on your own. i didn't hire you to slack off'</p><p>tzuyu glares at the young pastry chef.</p><p>"correction. your mom hired me and i'm not slacking off, i'm taking a break"</p><p>"is your definition of a break taking a look at random pretty girls?"</p><p>‘you think they’re pretty?”</p><p>“ignore that, is this the way you spend all your breaks?”</p><p>the young café owner mentally pats herself on the back for making hyunjin speechless.</p><p>"u-uh no psshhh of course not"</p><p>the employee receives a "you sure about that?" look from tzuyu. so, she gives up in defending herself. it's not her fault that one of the weirdos was a little cute.</p><p>"alright alright, i'll get back to work boss"</p><p>hyunjin gives her boss a playful salute before going back to the kitchen. she doesn't forget to glance at the girl who did the dab earlier in public for one last time.</p><p>tzuyu waves her employee off. she watches one of the girls hyunjin was talking about. the girl was nervously playing with her fingers. tzuyu sees the tattoos on the girl's arm. tzuyu knows no one can ever find out about what she’s thinking about. right now she thinks the girl is really hot. </p><p>the door rings indicating a new customer has entered. the young café owner snaps out of her thoughts and continues her work.</p><p>after three hours of making drinks, slicing cakes and serving ice cream tzuyu takes a small break. she sits at one of the tables with a plate full of pastries.</p><p>she brought her laptop to check up on her emails. there was a chunk of inboxes from different people that she had to respond to.</p><p>the young baker went to the front of the shop to see what her boss was doing. she just finished up making the croissants and her arms were killing her.</p><p>hyunjin spots the café owner eating some bread while working on something on her laptop. hyunjin wanted free bread too so she took a seat in front of tzuyu and stole one of the eclairs.</p><p>"hey! that's mine you little fucker"</p><p>tzuyu doesn't even move from her position after saying that. hyunjin was sure that her boss was so focused on her laptop that she wouldn't even fight the baker for stealing the bread.</p><p>"it's mine now you old bitch"</p><p>tzuyu and hyunjin met when tzuyu's mom was looking for aspiring young bakers. the old woman fell in love with the pastries the young pastry chef made. she was hired immediately and was always invited at the chou household. the chou family accepted her with open arms except for gucci, tzuyu's dog, who barks at her so much when she tries to communicate by barking at him.</p><p>"i wish i could fire you"</p><p>"boohoo you can't, your mom loves me too much"</p><p>even if hyunjin was an employee, she became one of tzuyu's good friends. she tolerated her even if she was a little crazy at times. at least the girl baked really well just like her. hyunjin was like her little sister from another mother.</p><p>as the bread loving duo were munching on their most favorite food in the world, there were two girls approaching their way.</p><p>hyunjin almost choked on her chocolate chip cookie when she noticed who sat at the table behind tzuyu. it was the two girls she was laughing at earlier. they were still here. the pretty girl was still here.</p><p>heejin sighs so deeply that chaeyoung thinks she's having trouble breathing.</p><p>"i'm gonna be single forever"</p><p>the younger art student flops her arms and chin on the table in pure disappointment and sadness.</p><p>"at least we'll be single together dude"</p><p>chaeyoung pasts her best friend's head in attempt to make heejin and herself feel at least a little better.</p><p>"how did yours go?"</p><p>heejin glances up at her friend to respond.</p><p>"she was thirty minutes late and she kept looking at her phone. it's like she wasn't even listening to me 'cause she just kept nodding. she left after like an hour and a half"</p><p>"i did notice her going to the bathroom and leaving you every now and then heej"</p><p>"she was obviously uninterested. ugh, i hate myself"</p><p>the black-haired girl sighs again for whatever number of time that night.</p><p>"how 'bout you chae? how'd yours go?"</p><p>chaeyoung's face cringes at recalling earlier's events for her.</p><p>"not good huh?"</p><p>"it was nice for the first hour then she started talking about her ex for another hour. you know i don't really go for someone with baggage, right?"</p><p>"yep, that's not really your thing bro"</p><p>the short-haired girl continues her retelling of her very own failed date.</p><p>"then she started to say how much i was like her old girlfriend then she cried and i tried to comfort her but she said that maybe we were better of as friends then she yeeted out of here so freaking fast"</p><p>"we're gonna be single forever chae"</p><p>chaeyoung actually agrees with her friend's words.</p><p>"i guess we are heej, i guess we are"</p><p>then like a scene from a movie, they glance at each other. there was a thought at the back of both of their heads.</p><p>and in unison they spoke at the same time.</p><p>"eewww"</p><p>"that would be weird"</p><p>"it's like dating my sister"</p><p>they started laughing at their idea. they really are the best of friends.</p><p>the two café workers didn't really have a choice but to eavesdrop on the conversation. tzuyu stopped writing her email responses just to listen. her and hyunjin actually felt sad for the two other girls.</p><p>these girls 'heej' and 'chae' didn't deserve the treatment they got from those horrible dates. hyunjin actually has a fantastic idea.</p><p>"you thinking what i'm thinking?"</p><p>tzuyu sees hyunjin weirdly moving her eyebrows up and down.</p><p>"no i do not"</p><p>hyunjin sees her friend closing up her laptop then standing up from her seat. </p><p>"come with me kid"</p><p>hyunjin, clearly interested at what her boss is thinking, immediately stands up and follows her to the front of the shop.</p><p>tzuyu takes out a whole rainbow cheesecake.</p><p>"go and prepare four rainbow lattes. we are about to do something very gay"</p><p>the young baker takes out the ingredients for the drinks excitedly. she doesn't really know what goes on tzuyu's mind sometimes. if she only knew that the young café owner thinks of her in a similar way.</p><p>the both of them finish preparing the food. the tray was now filled with four slices of rainbow cheesecake and four special rainbow lattes.</p><p>"now be a good kid and bring these to those two ladies"</p><p>suddenly, hyunjin doesn't think her boss' idea is good anymore.</p><p>"why do i have to do that?!"</p><p>"'cause i said so"</p><p>the baker wants to wipe off tzuyu's smug smile off her face using the mop they used for the bathrooms.</p><p>"i thought we were gonna go there and eat it with them"</p><p>"i've had enough social interaction for today, thank you"</p><p>tzuyu initially thought of doing what her friend suggested. but she doesn't think she's got the guts to go talk to this 'chae' girl.</p><p>now, hyunjin was actually ecstatic at the idea of going to talk to this 'heej' girl but she can't do it alone.</p><p>"i saw the way you were looking at that girl boss, i know you wanna talk her"</p><p>"like you weren't staring at that girl doing the dab earlier"</p><p>okay, maybe both of them really want to talk to these girls and make their day.</p><p>now one of the café's resident customers has been watching the two girls behind the counter.</p><p>chaewon was happily having a double date with her girlfriend hyejoo, hyejoo's big sister mina and mina's girlfriend dahyun. she didn't come here to see two cowards argue about who's gonna bring the tray to the table at the far corner.</p><p>"excuse me for a sec babe. excuse me mina and dahyun"</p><p>the blonde girl approaches the counter where the two tall but clueless girls stood.</p><p>"now listen here you two"</p><p>tzuyu and hyunjin turn their heads to the small woman looking at them with a scowl.</p><p>"i came here to have a good time with my girlfriend and i am not enjoying the sight of you two tall ass women arguing"</p><p>tzuyu doesn't know how to respond. the small blonde was kinda scary. hyunjin just stood there in utter surprise at the thought of her and tzuyu being lectured by a tiny girl.</p><p>"now both of you take that tray and go talk to those poor girls before they start crying about their single life"</p><p>the young café owner wanted to talk back but hyunjin put a hand on her mouth. the small woman was right. they were idiots.</p><p>"since that's settled, can i order another watermelon soft serve? my girlfriend loves those"</p><p>tzuyu sprints to get half of a whole watermelon and fills it up with a lot of watermelon flavored ice cream. they didn't even serve that at such a large portion.</p><p>"here, it's on the house"</p><p>the blonde girl smiles up at them so innocently like she didn't just spit fire at them a minute ago.</p><p>"thank you"</p><p>now, hyunjin and tzuyu were left standing there staring at the tray.</p><p>"let's do this"</p><p>hyunjin tried to do this confident walk but it looked so awkward. tzuyu imitated her thinking that maybe they'll look cool.</p><p>"hello"</p><p>heejin looks up to see who just spoke to them. and sweet lorde baby god jihyo. it was a pretty girl next to a pretty girl holding a tray with food.</p><p>hyunjin nudged tzuyu to speak this time.</p><p>"we u-uh we came here to give you these… yeah"</p><p>chaeyoung's mouth was agape. the girl who just spoke was so damn beautiful. it's like she was made by the gods or something.</p><p>tzuyu put the tray down and attempted to get out of the situation. hyunjin immediately stopped her and held onto her arm in case she tried to pull off the same shit again.</p><p>"what my friend meant to say was, could we sit with you guys?"</p><p>chaeyoung and heejin couldn't believe it. it's like their prayers were answered in just a snap.</p><p>"of course you can!" </p><p>dahyun, who was coincidentally at the café too, hears a familiar voice shout. she finds that it's her friend chaeyoung gay panicking. she shakes her head at this.</p><p>"cool"</p><p>hyunjin answers for her and her boss. tzuyu remained frozen until the baker pulled her in to sit.</p><p>"hi i’m hyunjin"</p><p>heejin freezes at the sight of the hand in front of her. did the other girl want her to shake it? like her? touch the pretty girl’s hand?</p><p>“I’m in love with you”</p><p>hyunjin laughs at the girl’s response.</p><p>“that’s a little too fast but I’m not complaining”</p><p>The both of them giggle at their funny conversation. Hyunjin thinks that she’d like to see that blush on heejin’s face more often.</p><p>"hello, i'm chaeyoung"</p><p>tzuyu doesn't know what to do. what was she supposed to say? she genuinely had no clue.</p><p>"i'm your wife"</p><p>hyunjin falls on the floor laughing. she can't believe her ever so scary, intimidating and ice-cold boss just said that.</p><p>chaeyoung was red as the color red itself. this was a very strange start to a possible relationship.</p><p>while mrs. chou stood behind the counter after taking pictures of her daughters. she sent them to hyunjin's mom with the caption 'we're gonna be mother-in-laws'.</p><p>let's just say that heejin and chaeyoung went home with numbers of pretty girls on their phones and that hyunjin has a new bruise on her shoulder after tzuyu punched her for laughing so much.</p><p>tzuyu and hyunjin mentally take note that whenever that blonde girl comes in the café again, she'll get everything she wants for free. the small woman did lead them to the loves of their lives after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>